


Poker Face

by UltimateVicBlake



Category: Fuller House (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Gambling, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateVicBlake/pseuds/UltimateVicBlake
Summary: Jackson and Ramona are home alone playing poker. What will these two gambles to win? Is there a loser or does everyone win? We the answer.
Relationships: Jackson Fuller/Ramona Gibbler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Poker Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rbk2009](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rbk2009/gifts).



> Requested by rbk2009

The Fullers and the Gibblers are about to go out of the house for Max's recital at school, all except for Jackson and Ramona who want to stay home and not sit through a very long, very boring recital. 

“I can't go.” Ramona tells them.

“And why's that, missy?” ask Kimmy. 

Ramona thinks of something “Because I have a ... History project I need to finish.” she tells them unconvincingly. 

Jackson shines in saying “Yeah, and I’m helping.” 

Ramona then turns and looks at him annoyed that he just piggyback off of her idea. Dj and Kimmy don't believe them, but let them stay home anyway. 

“Fine, you guys can stay home, but I expect you two to do stuff together while we're out.” DJ tells Jackson and Ramona. The two of them make a huge sigh hearing that. “And then tell me about it when we get home!” DJ adds as she and the rest of the family leaves the house. 

The two of them play poker in the living room, gambling with their chores schedules. 

“Ha! Three kings." Jackson yells out in victory. 

"Damn!" Ramona yells out losing again. 

"Looks like you’re going to do my chores for an entire month.” Jackson says enjoying his winning streak. 

Ramona, mad at her loss, shouts out “Come on let’s play again!” 

“Okay but how about we play for something more valuable.” Jackson suggests.

“What? Like money? I don't know if you realize this but we don't have any, idiot.” Ramona tells him. 

“I'm not talking about money, I'm thinking much more personal, like our clothes.” Jackson says with a smirk.

“Our what? No way, not happening.” Ramona says blushingly, shocked at Jackson's request. 

“Why not Ramona, are you scared you'll lose?” 

“Yeah right, I just don’t want to look at you or your tiny penis is all.” Ramona says, creating an excuse. 

Jackson, in an effort to push her button so she will say yes, yells out loud “Hear that ladies and gentlemen, Ramona Gibbler has submitted to the all-powerful, the most handsome, Jackson Fuller!” 

Ramona, annoyed at Jackson's gloating, accepts his game. “Alright Jackson, I’ll play your game. Just don't be a sore loser when I strip you completely naked.” 

“We'll see Ramona.” Jackson says confidently.

The two play for a bit, Ramona manages to strip Jackson of everything but his boxers, and Jackson only manages to take Ramona’s shirt off, wearing a pink bra. 

“This is it Jackson, lose this round and I win and say bye-bye to your boxers.” Ramona says enjoying Jackson's losses. 

Jackson looks at his cards very closely hoping that his luck will change and start winning again. Ramona looks at Jackson showing no worries in her pink bra. The two of them put down their cards to see who won this round. 

“Royal flush! I win!” Ramona shouted excitedly.

“Damn it!” 

Jackson stands up and gets nervous taking his boxers off. “Come on Jackson, I win. Now show me your little Jackson.” Ramona tells him, enjoying the view.

Jackson slowly takes off his boxers, revealing this thick 9-inch cock and his fat full balls to Ramona.

Ramona's eyes begin to widen, amazed by Jackson's big fat cock. Jackson, shy about showing Ramona his privates, tries to cover himself up with his hands. Ramona takes off her bra in response to this, (wanting to go things further) shows Jackson her B-cup boobs, and asks Jackson “Feel better?” 

Jackson’s cock rises upon looking at Ramona’s young, Latina, perky, tits. Ramona blushes at his reaction and goes down on him. She starts kissing his erect dick, smothering her face all over it, worshiping Jackson’s cock. Ramona stares at his cock before she starts licking it. First, she starts with the head, licking her wet tongue on Jackson's sensitive head. Jackson jitter's a bit from the sensation that Ramona is giving him. 

Ramona licks the side of his dick, telling Jackson “I’m amazed you have such a big thick cock.” 

“Yeah, I haven't heard any complaints from Rocki.” Jackson tells Ramona, being proud of his 9-inch cock.

"Lucky bitch." Ramona says, being jealous that Rocki gets to have Jackson's wonderful dick to herself. 

Ramona creates strands of spit as she sloppily licks all over Jackson’s dick. Ramona tries to deep throat it, she could only go halfway until she gets help from Jackson.

The two stairs into each other’s eyes before Ramona goes in sucking on Jackson's gigantic man meat, she slowly bobs her head back and forth on his dick while jerking the base with one hand. Ramona’s lips wrap around Jackson’s dick, her tongue glazing his cock with her saliva as she tastes his manhood drooling all over Jackson’s dick. Ramona stops and looks at Jackson as she slowly jerks his hard wet dick. 

Ramona gets up, kisses Jackson as she continues to jerk him off and Jackson takes off her pants and panties. Jackson goes down on Ramona's breast and buries his face in them. Ramona throws her head back, chest sticking out as Jackson sucks on Ramona’s teenage, hard nipples, softly pulling on them with his teeth.

Ramona sits on the couch with her legs wide open, pussy exposed, and wet with anticipation. Jackson goes down on her eating her pussy out. First, he begins by kissing Ramona’s brown, magnificent, pussy. Then using his tongue, presses on it, rubbing his tongue against her pussy. Now, Jackson rapidly moving his tongue up and down her slit, Ramona is enthralled by Jackson's skills, uses one hand to bury Jackson's head deeper in her pussy and the other hand to grope herself. Sucking on Ramona’s clit, her body gets overloaded with an intense feeling of pleasure and lust. 

Jackson flips Ramona over on the couch and begins licking her asshole. First, he starts kissing her sexy Latina ass, placing one kiss on each ass cheeks, and then a kiss on her beautiful asshole. Then Jackson starts to licking Ramona's asshole, Jackson really tongue-fucking Ramona's asshole while Ramona moans “Oh Jackson! Mmmm! It Feels So Good! Ahhhh!” 

Jackson stands up, grabs his cock, and teases Ramona’s pussy, sliding the head down her slit and smacking his cock against it. Ramona cries out, begging Jackson to fuck her ass. “Jackson, I want your dick in my ass. Please, please stick your hard cock in my asshole. I want it in there so bad.” 

Jackson puts his cock in Ramona’s sexy ass. The sensation of Jackson stretching Ramona’s asshole causes her to let out a little yelp. Now pounding her ass, Ramona throws her head back as her eyes roll upward. 

"Oh my god!" Ramona yells out as Jackson smacks her ass. Ramona starts panting, taking all of Jackson’s 9 -inch cock in her anal cavity. 

Jackson pulls Ramona's hair back, asking in a demanding voice “You like that?” 

“Yes, Yes I Do.” Ramona replies, becoming overwhelmed with Jackson's dick pounding her asshole. 

Jackson then presses against her as he cums in her ass. Both of them shout out in pleasure.

After that, Jackson lays on the couch as Ramona sits on his face. Jackson licks her pussy as Ramona sucks Jackson’s dick. Ramona bobs her head on his dick good and fast, occasionally making popping sounds with it or just placing the whole thing down her throat for a couple of seconds before she takes it out to breathe. 

Jackson spread Ramona's cheeks open to admire the view. Jackson alternates sucking on Ramona’s sweet wet pussy, and fingering it nice and fast, making a squishing sound that makes Ramona's pussy juice gushes out on Jackson's face. 

Ramona, feeling so good starts (without thinking) grinding on Jackson’s face as she jerks him off. Ramona moving her hips hard against Jackson's face overcomes with pleasure as Jackson is still playing with her sensitive pussy. Jackson can feel himself about to burst as Ramona can feel herself about to cum as well. Both Ramona and Jackson shoot their load, getting covered in each other's cum.

Ramona sucks out the last few remnants of him as well as licking some off her body. After Jackson is done shooting his load twice, Ramona begs Jackson to fuck her in her pussy. “Fuck me. I want you to fuck me right in my pussy. I want to feel your hard cock stuffed inside me. Please! My pussy needs your hard dick.” 

Jackson as drained as he was, couldn’t resist missing out fucking his closest friend, almost like a sister to him, in her wet, glorious, pussy. Just the thought of putting his dick inside Ramona's pussy made Jackson erect already, ready to be inside of Ramona. Jackson slides his cock in her pussy and fucks her really well. Slow at first, then ramps up, pounding her pussy hard and fast. 

Ramona moans like crazy from Jackson's huge cock. “Ooohhhh! Mmmmmmm! Oh My God!” Ramona’s body shakes as her pussy gets a good pounding by Jackson. Ramona makes a lustful pleasurable face as Jackson pounds her deeper and harder. Ramona's moans make Jackson cum, shooting in Ramona’s pussy. Ramona can feel Jackson's hot cum filling up her womb. 

Ramona says to Jackson “Oh god I love your cock.” Jackson smiles at the compliment, asks Ramona “Oh really? How much do you love it?” 

Ramona tells Jackson “So much. Just want to fuck your cock all day long.” sounding like she can’t live without it. 

“Really? So you wouldn't be opposed to me fucking you whenever I want?” Jackson asks Ramona all smug like.

Ramona looks at Jackson with wide eyes and licking cum off of her “M-hm.” nodding to him.

“Great.” Jackson says as he puts his clothes back on. 

“Wait! What are we going to tell DJ?” Ramona asks.

“We’ll tell her we had an awesome game of poker.” Jackson says putting his clothes on and Ramona laying on the couch naked, still licking Jackson's sperm off of her body and pussy.


End file.
